His Angel
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: It's Cameron's wedding day, but the girl that is on his mind isn't his bride. All he can think about is her blonde hair and blue eyes. His Angel. Cameron x Cloe


It was a big day for Cameron Jones, or more commonly known as 'Blaze'. Today was his wedding day. He was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror, straightening his bow tie, as well as checking his teeth. His bride to be was a perfectionist. And her name was Renee. Up until two years ago, he thought he would be waiting at the aisle of Cloe Armoni, but that had all changed.

As he looked into his mirror, he knew that his mind should be on his bride to be, and how beautiful she will look and the lifetime of happiness that they were going to have, but for some reason, his mind couldn't focus on anything but his 'angel'. He began to wonder whether Cloe would show up to his wedding. He knew that Jade, Sasha and Yasmin where. Just as he was about to re-brush his teeth for the third time, his doorbell rang.

He glanced down at his wrist watch, it was way too early for Dylan to be here. Walking down the stairs slowly, he began to think it was Renee, and that she didn't want to marry him now, but when he swung the door open, it revealed the blonde haired, blue eyed angel, holding a small blue package in her hand.

"Hi." She whispered.

Shocked, he opened the door wider. "Cloe hi, come in."

"Thanks." Cloe walked past him, as he shut the door.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, as he watched her look around, finally letting her blue eyes settle on him.

"No thank you."

There was silence as the two ex-lovers looked at one another, finally her honey voice filled the atmosphere.  
"You look really handsome Cam." She said, giving him a sad smile. "Are you excited?"

Cameron looked at her, and could tell from one simple look that she was broken. "I don't know. Cloe, I don't want to be blunt, but why are you here?"

Cloe chuckled slightly, warming him slightly. "I'm flying out to New York in two hours, so I wanted to give you my present personally, and I won't be back for a while."

Cameron sighed, as she held out the small box. He took it out of her small hands into his large ones and undid the bow.

"It's more for you than her."

Inside sat a DVD, but not just any old DVD, one with all of their memories on since kids.

"It has all photos and home videos. I just want you to remember me." Cloe said, as she looked down.

Cameron smiled. "I will always remember you Angel."

Cloe blushed at the old nickname. "Well, I have to go. Good luck and I wish you both the happiness in the world."

Cameron nodded as she turned to walk out. As her hand reached for the door knob, she felt his arm snake around her waist and found her eyes boring into his blue/grey ones.

"If I could take back the past, I would."

Cloe pulled away. "You can't." Tears had formed in her eyes.

"I still love you Cloe." He practically shouted.

Cloe stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Then why are you marrying her?"

"I can't just pull out Cloe."

Cloe felt warm, salty tears falling from her eyes. "Goodbye Cameron."

And with that she left his house.

Cameron watched her reverse out the driveway in her car and take off down the road. His eyes switched back to the present, and he noticed a piece of paper tucked away. Pulling it out, he outstretched it and saw her neat handwriting over it.

_Dear Blaze, _

_It seems such a long time since I used your nickname, and it feels good. I think it finally means that I am starting to heal. Cameron firstly, I wish you and Renee all the happiness in the world when you start your new life together. I always dreamed that marrying you would be my fairly-tale ending, but after twenty five years in this world, I'm starting to see they don't exist. If they did, you would have been my prince. I want you to promise me something Cameron, I want you to promise me that you will stand at that aisle with your head held high, and enjoy every moment of it. You will look handsome, so don't stress about that. _

_I guess this letter is more of a goodbye letter. I got offered a job in New York to work with Vogue Magazine as the second manager, I couldn't say no. Of course Jade, Sasha and Yasmin were upset, but their happy for me, and I hope that you will be too. One day I will return, but hopefully by then, I will have healed completely and it won't be awkward being in the same room as you. _

_The DVD I handed you, watch it. You will see how I grew as a person, and that was all thanks to you. Thank you so much for helping me to mature into a smart woman, and I will be forever grateful. _

_I know this letter is short, but I can't bring myself to write more. _

_I will love you forever and always. _

_Your Angel._

_xxx. _

Cameron felt a small tear trickle down his face, as another sound came from the door, this time it was Dylan. Dylan only had to take one look at Cameron to know that something was wrong.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Dylan, am I doing the right thing?" 

Cloe sat on American Airlines which was ready for take-off on the runway. By now Cameron would be married and celebrating, whilst she was sat on a flight that would take her to the other side of America away from everyone she loved. She was right about one thing, she wouldn't get her fairy tale ending. The engines started up again, and the plane began to slowly move forward.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please make sure that your seatbelts are on." The captain's voice sounded, as air hostesses checked everyone's belts.

She leant further back into her chair, and sniffled slightly. She was currently sat in Economy between two people, one was man dressed in a hoodie, dark sunnies and she couldn't see his face, and the other was a small child, who was talking to his mother on the other side of him.

The engines stopped.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are encountering some technical difficulties and myself and your co-pilot feel that isn't safe to take off. To the left side of the plane, you will find several emergency exits. Use the staircase to go down and there will be a small bus waiting to take you back to the main part of the terminal."

Cloe felt herself being ushered to the exit by the air hostess and down the stairwell. Ten minutes later, she was back in the terminal. Switching her phone back on, she almost dropped it when she saw she had ten missed calls from Cameron and then three from Dylan. Ringing her voice mail, she listened as Cameron's panicked voice sounded.

_Cloe, I'm coming for you. This whole Renee thing was a mistake. Please don't get on the plane. I'll be there in twenty minutes. _

The message automatically deleted itself, but not before Cloe had the chance to see when it had been left. It had been an hour ago. Grabbing her bag, she ran through the airport and to customs, where she had to go through the scanner. Once through her eyes frantically scanned around for his, and she met them. He was sat in the coffee place, drinking a glass of beer. She walked over slowly as he turned to face her. He smiled.

"Cameron, what the hell?" She breathed. "Why aren't you married?"

Cameron pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "I told you, I love you. It wouldn't be right if I married her. Cloe, I want you to get your fairy-tale ending. They do exist."

And with that he closed the gap between their mouths.

**I know this was a bit over the top, but I wanted it to be that way. If I receive enough reviews, I might make it a multi chapter and start from the beginning.**

**Love xFearlesssmilex.**


End file.
